


Marry Me Instead

by thekathlife



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, F/F, Step Sister, enjoy, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekathlife/pseuds/thekathlife
Summary: As if finding her fiancé was cheating on her, hours before their wedding wasn’t enough… now her step-sister Lisa wants Jennie to marry her instead and sail away for the weekend on her private yacht!What's a girl to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Jenlisa Adaptation*  
*All Credits to the original author.*  
I just made it gay and got rid of the D.  
Oh Lisa is older in this one. Anyway, enjoy!

“Whoa! This is amazing!” I laughed as one of my bridesmaids, Nancy climbed on top of the bar and started shaking her skinny booty. The other girls who had made it to the bachelorette party whooped with delight and Nayeon spanked her on the ass to everyone’s delight. We had decided at the last minute not to have any male strippers but to entertain ourselves and I thought we did a pretty damn good job without the men.

“Take something off!” Jisoo, my maid of honor yelled as she sat next to me.

“No, please for God’s sake, keep everything on!” I yelled back, laughing when Jisoo punched me in the arm. My best friend was a confirmed lesbian and had rooted for the “no men allowed” bachelorette party.

“It’s almost time to go anyway,” I told Jisoo. “No sense stirring things up. I’ve to get my beauty sleep for the wedding tomorrow.”

“But it’s not even two yet! You’ll get to sleep all morning. The wedding isn’t until eleven.” She was right, but the truth was the party was beginning to lose its appeal for me. It mostly had to do with the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Pre-wedding jitters. I had been fine and then it hit me about half an hour ago.

“We have one more surprise for the bride-to-be!” Nayeon announced, helping Nancy from the bar counter.

I groaned and glanced at my watch. “We don’t have time for another surprise. Do you want me to look like a raccoon at my own wedding?”

“Come on. It’ll be fun! Plus, our ride’s not here yet.” Our ride was my step-sister Lisa who had volunteered to chauffeur us from the bar we had rented out to our homes after the party. Lisa was a sweetheart and had made herself available because she wanted to ensure we got home safe.

“All right,” I caved in, “but only until Lisa gets here.”

The girls cheered and Nayeon took me by the arm. Somebody produced a chair and I was pushed down to sit in it. No sooner had my ass been planted on the chair than a blindfold was produced.

“Oh hell no!” I started to protest but with so many girls rooting to have me blindfolded, I was outnumbered.

“Jisoo!” I called for my friend to rescue me.

“No can do, babe. Even I know when to leave well enough alone.”

I growled and almost ripped off the blindfold when I heard them squealing. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. And then I felt it. Someone took my arms and placed them on naked flesh. Not just any naked flesh but a well-formed chest. Despite myself, my hands wandered over the intense body. Kai, my fiancé, was NOT this well built and well I couldn’t help myself.

Someone yanked down my blindfold. I gasped and laughed at what was before me. I should have known these hos would still go and get me a stripper though I had begged them not to. He was a hot one as well, all oiled up for my benefit. Wearing nothing but a pair of silk briefs with a very large imprint at the front, I almost leaped from the chair. He was gorgeous.

Before I could protest that he should dance with one of the other girls instead, he approached me so close and gyrated in front of my face. If I had leaned forward even a little, his bulge would have touched my face. My face flamed in embarrassment.

“I guess I should come back?” At the sound of Lisa’s voice, I jerked away from the stripper. The other girls groaned their disappointment that Lisa had arrived on time. I was glad she was here. As hot as the stripper guy was, I was uncomfortable with him gyrating for me in this way. I was getting married tomorrow after all.

“Nooo,” I protested and got off the chair. “I need to get some sleep.”

“But the fun is just beginning!” Nancy grumbled. I stared at Lisa begging her to save me. Understanding my silent plea, she nodded.

“Okay, guess what? We can move the party to the back of the limousine. It’s big enough. We’ll keep the party going until the last of you are home.”

“Can we take the long way?” Nayeon giggled, fluttering her eyes at Lisa. I rolled my eyes. Nayeon was the biggest flirt of the lot and while she had always dated guys she made an exception for Lisa and had been crushing on Lisa since she joined my family. She was the girl who slept over the most because she wanted to be around Lisa, never minding she didn’t give us the time of day. She would always see us as little kids.

“Sure, let’s go.” It took almost half an hour to move out of the cozy bar Lisa had rented for me uptown and into the limousine. The girls had grabbed bottles of alcohol and climbed in after ensuring the male stripper was in first. They had no intention of letting him go until they got their money’s worth.

“Hey, can I ride up front with you?” I asked Lisa. I didn’t want any part in the debauchery that was about to take place in the back.

“Sure.” Relieved, I got in the front beside her and buckled up.

“You’re such a party pooper!” Nayeon yelled at me from the back. Up the separation went to block us off.

Despite knowing my friend was kidding, I couldn’t help feeling hurt by her comment. Of all of us, I was usually the sensible one who ensured they didn’t go home with strangers when we went partying.

“Are you okay?” Lisa asked as she expertly maneuvered the limousine into the street.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Not by a long stretch. This is me, Jennie. Talk to me.”

“It’s just pre-wedding jitters,” I said, aiming a smile at her. “This time tomorrow I’ll be over it.”

“Right. Because this is what you want.

There’s nobody else you’d rather spend your life with than Kai.”

I swallowed hard as I thought about her words. My heart started thumping in my chest. This was what I was afraid of… that I didn’t know.

“Yes?” When I realized my response sounded more like a question, I repeated more affirmatively.

“Yes, this is what I want.”


	2. Chapter Two

“What are you doing, girl? Just turn around the car and go home. It’s your day.”

Despite my brain telling me the right thing to do, I drove my car up the driveway to my fiancé’s apartment building. I claimed an empty spot and turned off the ignition, trying to give myself some time to change my mind about this. 

My pre-wedding jitters had turned into wedding day jitters. I couldn’t shake the feeling and last night I hadn’t hardly been able to sleep.

Just before dawn, I’d finally gotten out of bed and with a notepad and a pencil started one of my infamous lists. List of reasons I was marrying Kai. At the top of the list, I’d written the three words “I love him,” but I hadn’t been able to write anything else. I became fixated on those words, mulling them over in my mind. I should have just gone back to bed. My unease was clearly anxiousness over the wedding.

Instead, here I was at eight in the morning of my wedding, seeing the groom. I wondered if it was bad luck seeing the groom before the wedding. I didn’t think so. I wasn’t wearing my wedding gown, so no bad luck should be headed my way.

After convincing myself it was fine to see Kai one last time before the wedding and be reminded of how happy we would be, I got out of my car. Kai and I had started dating eighteen months ago. He was a practical and dependable man with a stable job as an accountant. I liked the way he made me feel grounded and we suited each other well. 

While my own family was wealthy—my mother having married an investment guru—I tried to live a life as normal as possible. It wasn’t their fault I sometimes felt a bit like the odd one out. My mother had adapted well to a rich lifestyle, but I’d preferred our sedentary lives. I didn’t like the flashy parties where I always felt so out of my element. No matter the expensive dresses and jewelry, I would never be anything but plain Jennie with mandu cheeks and not skinny enough.

I’d distanced myself as much as possible from the glamorous lifestyle by taking the more “‘normal” route possible. I went to college where I studied literacy. Now I helped students at the middle school who had a problem with reading. That was about as glamorous as a whale flopping on the beach, but I loved my job and wouldn’t have traded it for anything else.

From the elevator, I walked to apartment 102 and inserted my key into the door. Since I’d be moving in with Kai, he had caved in and had given me a key to his apartment two weeks ago when I had to start moving my things in. I had used this key about a dozen times since and thought nothing of letting myself into our apartment.

I frowned when I entered and noticed the place was trashed. Kai had stated he wouldn’t be having a bachelor party but would have a few guys over for beers. I never believed that of course. A few guys over on the night before one got married was exactly a bachelor party.

Beer cans were strewn all over the apartment. Empty pizza boxes were on the table in the living room. The television had been left on and I turned it off. Someone had crawled into bed late last night.

With a smile, I headed for his bedroom and stopped short when I heard giggling. Feminine giggling. I paused, too stunned to really fathom what I had heard and what it meant. I approached the bedroom and the hushed chatting became louder.

“—to go.”

“You can stay for just thirty minutes. It won’t take long.”

“I’ve to get to Jennie’s to help her get dressed.”

My heart fell to the floor, finally recognizing the female voice. This couldn’t be happening. No, no! Of all the people, it couldn’t be. 

I pushed the door open because I had to be certain. Giggling, followed by moaning assaulted my ears. I stared in horror at my fiancé who had his head buried between the thighs of my bridesmaid, Nancy. Her legs were draped over his shoulders.

“Jennie!” Nancy saw me first and yanked at Kai’s head. All the blood drained from my face.

“Fuck!” Kai cried in horror and pulled away from Nancy so fast he sent her legs flying.

“I can’t believe you two would do this,” I mumbled past my stiff lips. Tears pricked my eyes as I stared at the naked pair. Nancy pulled the sheet up to her breasts and Kai scrambled off the bed to approach me, his cock jutted in its erect state.

Bile rose in my throat from the disgust of seeing him this way and with one of my best friends.

“Jennie, baby it’s not what it looks like.” Hysterical laughter bubbled from my lips. This felt like a bad movie that had been run one time too many. I’d seen this scene so often in movies and even laughed about it, but I had never imagined it would have become my reality.

“Stay away from me!” I cried, inching for the door. “You disgust me. Both of you!” I glared at Nancy who had tears rolling down her cheeks. “You were with me last night pretending to be happy for me and you came back here to fuck my fiancé!”

“I never meant this to happen,” she cried. “I’m so sorry, Jennie. The first time was a mistake and I tried to stop it from happening again but things just got out of control. I couldn’t help it. I fell in love with him.”

Kai stopped short and glanced back at her. “You did what?” He looked horrified.

“I said I love you,” she repeated, kneeling in the center of the bed. “I know it’s less than ideal but I think we can sit down and work this out.”

“You think we can sit and work this out?” I stared at her in disbelief. “What? Do you think I keep him one week and send him your way for the other week? I don’t want him so you can take him!”

“No!” Kai protested. “This was a mistake.” He glanced at Nancy. “You knew nothing could come of this. I love, Jennie. Not you. I’m sorry but Jennie’s the one I want to be with.”

“You’ve a funny way of showing it you fucking jerk!” I stormed from his apartment with him behind me. By now his cock was softening. I didn’t stop but opened the door.

“Jennie, please wait! We need to talk.”

I ran through the door and smack into someone. Hands steadied me. “I’m so sorry,” I apologized, the tears falling then.

“Jennie?” I glanced up at the woman who held me, surprised to find Lisa.

“Lisa? What are you doing here?” Did she know what was going on?

“I came by to have a talk with Kai,” she responded. “You know, the last talk about him taking care of my sister.” Of course Lisa had no idea about this. To even have thought that had betrayed her.

“The wedding’s off,” I told him. “I want to go home.”

“Jennie, please. Let’s talk about this,” Kai said from the open door. Behind him, Nancy shuffled by.

“What the fuck’s going on here?!” Lisa thundered, as it hit her then why I was so upset.

“I’m sorry,” Nancy cried and ran for the elevator, her shoes in her hands.

“Can we go, please?” I asked Lisa. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Just a minute, hon.” Lisa released me and approached Kai. “You prick, did you just cheat on Jennie?” Before Kai could respond, Lisa threw a fist in his face.

“Shit!” Kai cried, clutching his bloody nose.

“Lisa.” I grabbed her arm before she punched Kai again. “Please, let’s just go.” The tension slowly left her body.

She glared at Kai.

“If I ever see you near her again, I’ll gut you like a fish. That’s your one and only warning.”


	3. Chapter Three

“Lisa, will you stop pacing!” I snapped at her. “You’re making my head hurt.” I was in the living room of my apartment half an hour later while Lisa wore a hole in the rug. She seemed even more upset than I was at the debacle I had found myself in. I had less than five hours to cancel all the arrangements for my wedding. I felt sick at the thought of all the explanation I would have to give.

_How did I explain to two hundred guests that I had caught my fiancé only this morning sleeping with one of my bridesmaids who thought herself to be in love with him._

In some ways, I felt sorry for Nancy. Both of us had been screwed by Kai. He had the gall to declare he wanted to be with me even after what he had done. Did he think I had such low self-esteem that I would go through with the wedding still?

“I’m sorry. I’m just so mad thinking about that prick,” she said and dropped to the couch beside me. She placed an arm around my shoulders and squeezed. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. Now I just want to go back to his apartment and snap his neck.”

I smiled fondly at her. “That doesn’t solve anything. If you really want to help, grab the phone so we can start canceling everything before they arrive,” I moaned, thinking about the cost of things that were not refundable. The venue was already booked with or without the wedding.

“Shit. This is a lot of waste.”

“I know.” I shrugged off her hand and climbed to my feet. “I guess I should call Mom and Dad.”

She didn’t say anything as I walked over to the phone. I started dialing their number when the phone was plucked out of my hands. I turned to frown at Lisa and found she was way too close for comfort.

“What are you doing?”

She placed the phone back on its hook, took me by the hand and walked me back to the couch. She pushed me gently to sit then crouched before me on her knees.

“I know this is going to sound like a crazy idea,” she said, “but how about we not call off your wedding?” I frowned at her.

“You’re not making any sense. There’s no way I’m going to marry him, Lis. I don’t care if everybody thinks I’m a plain Jane and not likely to find another man. I simply won’t marry that cheater. So you can save your breath.”

“Hey, calm down. I don’t expect you to marry that ass,” she answered, patting my knee. “As for the rest, you sorely underestimate yourself, Jennie. You’re anything but plain.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“You don’t have to try to say nice things to boost my self-confidence. I promise. I’m not likely to jump from a building because my wedding was an epic failure.”

“Don’t joke about that,” she scowled at me, “I never thought you would hurt yourself intentionally. I know you’re a strong woman. Stronger than many.”

“Thanks. I think. Now will you explain what you’re talking about when you said not to cancel the wedding? Do you know someone else who wants to use my wedding as their own and pay me back? Because I could sure do with some of my money back.”

“I’ll explain but can you tell me first what you were doing at Kai’s?”

I looked down at my hands. “I just had some jitters. I didn’t sleep well last night and I wanted to talk to him, for him to reassure me that we loved each other and were committed to each other,” I snorted. “Look how that turned out. There’s an irony if I ever did see one.”

“Hmm, okay,” she paused and frowned as though thinking. Her indecisiveness hit me. Lisa was usually so sure of herself and here she was hem-hawing. “Will you just spit it out?”

“You should marry me instead,” she replied.

I sucked in a deep breath at her words and wondered why the universe was being so unkind to me. My deepest secret desire in the world would have been to have Lisa as mine. I’d always wanted her to be mine since she joined my family when I turned sixteen. But seeing the girls Lisa dated then, I had pushed thoughts of her from my mind. At least I tried to and as a result of those attempts at getting over her was that I started dating Kai. Hearing these words from her now only reminded me of what I couldn’t have.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” I tried to get up again but she tipped me back over into the chair with a gentle nudge. “Lisa!” I cried in frustration.

“No, just listen to me,” she said. “I know it’s going to be a pain to call off the wedding and everyone’s going to be disappointed. We don’t have to let Kai feel he has won. Dad’s been on my tail recently about me settling down and I really am not of a mind to. Why don’t we scratch each other’s back? I marry you, I get my inheritance which is a stupid clause of dad’s anyway. We can always get a divorce afterward.”

I stared at her as if she were crazy. “Are you high or something?” I asked her. “There’s no way we can do that. Nobody would ever believe we got married.”

“Except they’ll see it with their own eyes. Think about it.”

“I hear what you get out of it,” I told her, “but what do I get out of a fake marriage to you?”

“I know you always said you wanted to start your own literacy program,” she answered. “You never wanted to accept money from Dad to help you. If we do this, you’ll earn this money. I’ll give it to you so you can start working for yourself. Hell, I’ll give it to you even if you don’t go through with this.”

“This is crazy,” I told her when I saw how serious she was. “Mom and Dad will freak out.”

“Maybe not, but who cares? We are both adults here and they know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

_Except she would if I gave her the chance to slide even an inch further into my heart._

“Listen, you have six hours to think about it,” she said, getting to her feet. “I’ll be waiting at the altar, taking Kai’s place. I hope you won’t stand me up.” She winked at me and turned to go. “Don’t think about that asshole,” she said over her shoulder. “Things will turn out in your favor. You’ll see.” The look she threw me over her shoulder stole my breath. I couldn’t decide if she had just leveled those deep bedroom eyes at me like I had seen her do with so many girls in the past. It was crazy stupid. _No way I could marry Lisa. She was my step-sister. That was final. Besides, she couldn’t possibly be serious about showing up at my wedding as my groom… bride whatever._

_Could she?_


	4. Chapter Four

“What the hell is going on?” Dad whispered from one corner of his mouth as he spotted the bridegroom or rather the other bride. I barely heard him over the pounding of my heart. Lisa looked at me as though I was really her bride instead of the fake one she had picked up just a few hours ago. I still didn’t get why she wanted to take the place of my cheating groom which in a way was quite stupid for me to be here right now.

Regardless of her reason for wanting to marry me, Lisa wanted my help so I was rendering it to her. After all these years of her being there for me and ensuring that I was okay, this was the first time she had ever asked me for anything. It was the one time I could show her that she could rely on me too, that I didn’t just take but that I was willing to give.

As I watched her and how beautiful she looked in a black suit, I pondered just how much I wanted to give her. I swallowed my urges and reminded myself this marriage was fake. Lisa didn’t really want me. _Why would she want me?_ The last girl she had been with had been the epitome of a beautiful woman. Rosé was Australian with a svelte form I would never be able to perfect. I had already lost enough weight to fit in my wedding dress but the rest had remained stubborn to go away. There was very little I could do about my not small enough waist or my average breasts. 

“Jennie, you better start talking before we get to the altar or I’m calling this whole thing off,” Dad continued whispering. “When did you have time to change your groom for a bride? And your step-sister? I didn’t even know you liked women!”

“Oh Dad, it’s fine,” I told him, then admitted. “I love her. Always have.” Not that I would admit it to Lisa. If she heard me say it anyway she would just think it was just for the sake of the pretense we had to keep up. I hated lying to my dad but he was serious about calling off the wedding and I couldn’t do that to Lisa. Besides we were already too far gone with this plan of ours. Everyone had already seen me in my dress and her standing at the altar. I was aware of the sea of confused faces glancing from me to the altar. My now they would have realized something was underfoot. My eyes shifted from Lisa who was waiting for me with my mother and step-father. My mom gave me a big smile and had tears in her eyes. I glanced from them to my step-sister again.

_ Just what had she told them for them to be so happy about our wedding?_

“What happened to your fiancé?” Dad asked. “The other one. Did you just dump him overnight the way your mom did me?” I groaned. I loved my father to death, but he had never gotten over my mom leaving him although all and sundry knew he had driven her to it.

“Dad, not today, please,” I told him. “This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life.” And it would be too. Since I was already here, I could pretend that this was the most magical time of my life. This was always a secret desire of mine to belong to Lisa, but I never thought it would ever happen in this lifetime. Even if this wedding was all fake, I could enjoy it. We finally arrived at the foot of the altar and my dad tightened his hold on me. He never quite liked what he had called my second family but a part of me felt sorry for him knowing he was just hurt I never spent as much time with him as he wanted. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, embarrassing me because I was pretty sure those at the front pews heard what he said. I nodded, my cheeks stained crimson. I swallowed the lump in my throat, glanced at the woman who was about to be mine and knew what my answer would be.

“Yes,” I told him, “this is what I want.” He was conflicted, but there was nothing he could do about it. He accepted that and instead raised my veil to plant a kiss on my cheek.

“Thanks for making me a part of this event,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. “I love you.” I sniffed back tears, not wanting to ruin my makeup.

“Thank you for accepting,” I told him. “I know it wasn’t easy for you. I love you too.”

He could have declined on account of my mother and my step-dad but he still managed to show up and act halfway decent toward them. I turned my attention back to Lisa who moved to take my hand. She extended her palm toward me. I hesitated, breathing hard and aware of how my bosom heaved with each breath I dragged into my lungs.

“Jennie?” At the way Lisa breathed my name so soft, I knew I couldn’t turn her down. I placed my hand into hers and started to pray that I didn’t fall all the way in love with her this time.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered today…”


	5. Chapter Five

I stood on the deck with a margarita and stared at the expanse of water and sky meeting in the distance. I kept my eyes trained on the disappearing sun and the splash of color it threw on the landscape because it quietened the thumping of my heart. Amid the flurry of events that just took place at my wedding, I was still wondering what the hell had happened?

There was no mistaking my marriage to Lisa. I glanced at the beautiful white gold wedding band she had managed to get me even on such short notice. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked it away. I had been stunned when she produced it at the wedding to slip on my finger. The ring was one I had admired and shown to her when my fiancé had asked me to pick out the ring that I wanted. I never did show it to him because I knew he wouldn’t have been able to afford it. I would have also been content with the simple gold ring he had purchased for me, but there was something special about this ring. I didn’t know what it meant that Lisa had not only remembered but had also been able to get it in my size on such short notice.

I cradled my hand to my chest and fiddled with the trio of diamonds that made up the stones. It was perfect and so had been the wedding. Lisa must have taken care of explanations before I arrived at the wedding because there was hardly any commentary on the change of grooms. Their eyes had held questions but no one had voiced any.

“You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back from your honeymoon,” Jisoo had muttered in my ears. “I heard about Kai, that son-of-a-bitch. I’d castrate him for you except for the fact that you found yourself someone better, the one you’ve always wanted.”

Before I had been able to respond, Lisa had whisked me away for the dance. I’d spent the entire time wondering how long Jisoo knew about my feelings for Lisa. She never said a thing and I always made it a point to hide it from everyone. _Did Lisa know too?_

“Oh honey, I’m so happy,” Mom had said, bubbling with joy. “I can say this now but I never thought Kai was the right man for you. Lisa and you… who would have thought? This is so romantic.”

If anyone saw romance in most situations, it was my mother. Divorced from a bad marriage due to her husband’s alcoholism, she had married a handsome and wealthy man. Her life had turned out perfect and she wanted the same for me. She thought the sun rose and set on Lisa. Of course she would be happy Lisa and I got married. “Penny for your thoughts,” the subject of my thoughts announced, bringing me out of my musings. I glanced over my shoulder at my wife who walked toward me. She looked relaxed and unlike me, without a care in the world. She was both beautiful and handsome dressed in expensive linen pants that flattened against her muscular thighs in the cool sea breeze. I turned back to the railing and placed the glass on my left cheek to cool myself down. Suddenly I wished I was going to have a real honeymoon with this woman.

“Just wondering how we pulled off such a feat and convinced everyone we were in love,” I remarked, not looking at her. Her actions weren’t anything she hadn’t done before. She crowded me, her arms wrapped around my waist and her chin resting on my head. Although we hadn't grown up together, we had lived the lives of friends if not siblings. I never thought twice about gestures like these she would do to me. I had gotten used to it over time, but now I had to remind the hussy inside of me that Lisa wasn’t mine for the taking. I was uncomfortably aware of her hand resting on my hip. I wasn’t skinny like her previous girlfriends. I had nothing to fear… I mean she wouldn’t be seeing me naked. By my account, that wouldn’t happen now or any time soon.

She chuckled and dropped a kiss atop my head. “People either see what they want to see or they see the truth,” she responded. “Come, let’s dine on the balcony off my room. The chef has sent word he has prepared us the most scrumptious meal. All of your favorite.”

I loved to eat which she would have known already but now I didn’t want to eat a morsel in front of her. I smiled though, trying to act like everything between us was just as normal.

“Don’t keep me waiting then.” She smiled at me and tucked my hand into hers as we crossed the deck of her private yacht. We were sailing from Miami to the Bahamas for a four day cruise. Her luxury yacht was fully staffed and although it wasn’t the first time I was aboard, it was the first time I was the mistress aboard. When the servants smiled at me, I glanced away, suddenly feeling shy.

I never wanted dinner but now I was thinking of how long I could prolong dinner before it was time to go to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

With a groan, I squinted my eyes open, wondering at my befuddled state. My head hurt and my mouth tasted like cotton. I was sprawled on my back and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked several times to bring the ceiling into focus before rolling to my left side to take in my surroundings. It took me a good five minutes before I remembered where I was and why I was so confused.

Moaning, I hauled myself up to sit in the big bed. I was lying in Lisa’s bed, minus Lisa. I glanced over at her side of the bed, as pieces of my memory returned. Dinner with Lisa had been surprisingly easier than I had thought. It had been like old times with her entertaining me. I should have felt relaxed but it only left me feeling out of sorts because it meant nothing had changed between us at all.

More upset that I would have cared to admit, I’d started drinking more and more of the wine. I was never one for drinking, but I remembered Lisa chuckling that she should get me into bed. If only she had been in bed with me.

I sighed and glanced at the other side of the bed, wondering where she had slept. I couldn’t say for certain but the pillow next to mine had an indentation like someone had slept there. I pulled the sheet down from the bed and saw the bed covers were a little ruffled. __Did Lisa sleep in the same bed with me last night?__

Although I wasn’t sure what had happened after I had become drunk, I did know for sure that nothing had happened between us. That was disappointing. she must have undressed me for bed though because I was wearing nothing but my panties. I blushed, thinking about her maneuvering my limbs and exposing my body. I wasn’t flawless like the women she dated. I wasn’t big but would never be petite.

She must have not cared for me knowing she had slept beside me because she was gone. The gentle swaying of the ship almost lulled me back to sleep, but I decided to get up and take a shower before she returned and found me still wearing my underwear.

I pulled back the bed covers and shuffled my legs toward the bathroom door. I pushed the door open and stepped inside the luxurious bathroom of porcelain and marble. The shades of black along with the white made the bathroom quite posh. The vanity were designed in the shape of two medium porcelain bowls over which the tap hung.

It took a while before I realized I was not alone. I froze as running water from the glass enclosed shower met my ears. This bathroom didn’t come with a hot tub since the hot tub was in a private area overlooking the balcony. The shower took up a good portion of the room. I stilled, unsure what to do. I was certain Lisa was the one taking a shower. Besides the two of us, the only other people on board the ship were the servants. I inched back toward the door, prepared to slip out quietly. No one would be the wiser that I had been inside the bathroom while she was taking the shower.

My plan seemed sufficient enough until the tap was turned off. I panicked which was the wrong thing to do. I should have hightailed it the hell out of there. Instead, I froze with my hand behind me on the door knob. The sliding doors of the shower pushed apart and a wet Lisa stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat.

“Jennie!” she exclaimed in surprise. The door became a necessity to keep me upright. I clung to the doorknob and stared at the gorgeous woman before my eyes. Although I had seen her wearing a swimsuit before, nothing could have prepared me for the way she looked entirely naked. she wasn’t just naked but, __naked and wet__. Water was dripping from her hair. My eyes followed a droplet that ran down her neck and down her chest before following the straight line to her…

A strangled moan left my mouth. I didn’t even try to hold it back. __God help me but after today there was no way Lisa wouldn’t know I was into her.__ What I wanted was her soft lips on my skin, her ridiculously long fingers inside of me. I could feel my inner muscles clenching in anticipation of what I would never have.

“I-I’m so sorry,” I gasped and finally got the door behind me to open. I exited and ran over to the bed where I dropped onto my belly. I grabbed the pillow and stuffed my face into it while I screamed so it muffled the sound.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Jennie.” I kept my face buried in the pillow and refused to acknowledge Lisa who entered the bedroom. I wished I could move for the sheet to throw over my body but removing required drawing attention to myself and I just wanted to curl up and die.

“Go away,” I said in the pillow and the words so muffled I couldn’t even tell if she heard me.

“I can’t. We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” I said and finally rolled over onto my back to look up at the ceiling. “In fact, can we just forget that ever happened. I really don’t want to think about it.” When she didn’t answer, I hazarded a glance at her to find she was still gloriously naked standing before me. Not only was she naked but her face and chest were flushed and her nipples were standing at attention. I glanced up at her in confusion. __Did I make her excited? __

“Then let’s not talk,” she said, drawing closer to me. “Let’s do what we’ve both been thinking for a long time.” My mouth fell open as she stepped close, so so close, to me. Leaning forward until she was lying on top of me with her arms on either side of my face, she stared into my eyes. I willed myself not to panic because I couldn’t make sense of what was happening. She couldn’t be playing with me. __Dear, God the look in her eyes says she isn’t.__

“Lisa,” I gasped. “I don’t understand.”

“No? Then maybe this will help you to understand.” Before I could respond, Lisa pressed her mouth to mine. I moaned, the feel of her lips rubbing over mine igniting emotions I thought had long been buried. That was all it took, her body touching mine and I erupted in her arms. There was no controlling the years of emotions that I had suppressed because I had believed this was impossible between us.

Well, impossible was happening right there in her bedroom on her yacht the day after we had married. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her close to me, sucking on the tongue she plunged into my mouth. I could feel her leg pressing between my legs and I writhed beneath her, wanting more friction. I wanted her so badly I could hardly wait.

“Lisa!” I gasped, tearing my lips away from hers “Oh my God, Lili.” She kissed me again, effectively shutting me up. With a hand under my back, she unhooked my bra and I raised for her to finish pulling the materials from my arms. She released my lips then and stared down at my breasts. Self-consciously, I raised my hands to hide my breasts from her eyes. I didn’t dare to look at her because it would break me if she did so with anything less than adoration.

She took my hands and removed them from my breasts. “So beautiful,” she murmured and the sincerity in her voice had me glancing up at her. I was stunned to find her staring at my breasts intently.

“You’re so beautiful, Jennie. I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” I wanted to ask her how long, but before the words could leave my mouth, her hands were caressing my breasts, stealing my breath. I leaned back into the bed, my back arching. I gasped when her wet mouth claimed one nipple. She licked slowly, taking her sweet time to pull the tip into her mouth while using her tongue to tease the bud. Wetness seeped between my legs, staining my thighs. I widened them and wrapped my legs around her waist, lifting my hips. “Lisa!” I gasped when she skipped over to the next breast.

“Oh God, Lisa! I want you so much!” She kneaded my breasts, playing me like an instrument. She was so skillful that I was content for her to go on with it and do her best job. By the time she released my breasts, I was delirious with passion. She removed my legs from her waist and hooking her fingers into my underwear pulled them down. I lifted my ass and allowed her to toss them aside. Moving over me, she lay on her side and kissed me. Her hands traveled over the swell of my tummy and down between my thighs. My legs fell open of their own volition, having no willpower against her. Her fingers found the heart of me and she stroked my fevered flesh concentrating on the tiny nub that pulsed.

“Lisa, please,” I begged her, moaning and gasping, burying my face into her neck as she rubbed her thumb over my clit. “I can’t… oh God please, Lisa. I need you. Please.”

“I can’t wait either, honey.” She pressed harder into the flesh and I cried out from the intensity of emotions that washed through me. She stroked downwards and found my opening. She dipped a finger inside and then another. With two fingers inside me, she started a lazy rhythm, pushing them inside my crevice. She shifted on the bed and grasped my hips, slipping between my legs and using her hips to push her fingers deeper, harder into me.

“Oh yes!” I moaned, a shudder running through my body. I grabbed a fistful of the sheet as she pulled back then thrust into me again. Over and over, she pumped her amazing long fingers inside my body, her hips adding power and rocking both of us with her rhythm. She picked up pace soon, her face determined and set as she clenched her teeth. Each of her thrust sent shivers running down my spine. I cried her name to encourage her faster and deeper until she was leaning into me and fucking me as if she were thrusting a cock into me. __That’s a nice thought. Maybe we can use toys next time… If there’s ever a next time. __

I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present. The present where Lisa was fucking me hard just the way I had envisioned for so many years. I clutched her arms and hung on for dear life as Lisa laid into me like as if she were in heat.

“Come for me, Jennie.” Lisa encouraged, slamming hard into me one last time and making my world explode as my climax ripped from inside the depths of my womb. My inner muscles clenched and my whole body spasmed.

“Oh God!” I screamed.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Bahamas. The beautiful tropical paradise greeted us. I was giddy with excitement as Lisa held my hand and led me through the busy streets for our hotel right on the beach side. I had never been happier in my whole life and it was all because of the way Lisa and I had been loving on each other since the first time we had sex. My body ached in a pleasant way from our last romp right before we docked. I couldn’t get enough of her and couldn’t wait to get her alone again.

From the corner of my eye, I glanced at her and felt proud to be beside this beautiful woman. She made me feel delicate and cherished. I was probably in over my head but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to analyze what had changed about our relationship. Lisa had seemed keen on acting as though this was quite normal between us. She seemed so confident about what was happening to us that I didn’t want to seem the insecure one. I would go with the flow and see where it led.

Her hand shifted to my lower back, just above the swell of my ass. I shivered and she glanced down at me and winked. Oh how I wished I knew what was going on inside her head. I’d feel much more at ease. I’d try to be patient and maybe being here in the Bahamas for the night, she would finally tell me what was happening to us. I didn’t dare dream she felt the same way I did about her. 

Had she just been horny? And I mean, it wasn’t like I had been resistant at all on the yacht.

_Had I just been a convenient lay? _

I frowned. No, I didn’t believe that for one minute. Lisa was not that type of person. At least I didn’t think she was. Doubt ate at me though as I thought about Lisa’s past girlfriends. None had ever lasted for long. _Why should I feel I was someone special?_

Lisa led me inside the hotel lobby area and we approached the front desk. The pretty dark-skinned woman at the front desk glanced up as we approached. Her friendly smile widened and her eyes lit up when she spotted Lisa. She looked from Lisa to me and back to him, trying to hide the recognition from showing in her eyes but she was too late.

“Hi Irene, I was hoping you were working the front desk today.”

“Li-Ms. Manoban, how good of you to stay with us again,” Irene answered.

“This is my wife, Jennie.” Lisa propelled me forward and I had no option but to shake the hand the girl extended to me. I couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she was. Her skin was flawless. As if she weren’t already perfection personified, when she smiled even her damn teeth were perfect and pearly white.

I mumbled that it was nice to meet her then feigned interest in some catalogs on the counter while Lisa sorted out our rooms. Angrily, I wondered how many women she had taken here and if Irene had been one of her past flings. By the way the woman smiled at her, it wouldn’t take a lot to rekindle that fire.

“Thanks for saving us the best room on such short notice,” Lisa ended. “I’ll see you around.”

“Sure thing. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“You’re a gem, Irene.” Since we had only one piece of luggage with us, we went up the elevator to the top floor alone. Irene had saved the presidential suite for Lisa. “Do you come here often?” I couldn’t help asking her when the elevator let us off and we walked toward the room door. I was so caught up in my feelings I could barely enjoy the beautiful surroundings.

“Every now and then,” she answered. “It’s a nice place to getaway and relax when things get too much.”

I wanted to ask her who she took with her when she was here, but I swallowed the words and decided to make the best of the situation until I had all the facts.

I yawned as we entered the suite. I was temporarily distracted by the beauty of the layout, from the rug on the floor to the draperies and delicate pieces of furniture.

“You must be worn out,” she said with a smile, letting go of her bags so she could wrap her arms around my waist. She pulled me in for a swift kiss and I almost forgot that I was on the verge of being mad at her.

“I could use a nap,” I acknowledged, “but we’ll be here for only a day. I want to see as much as I can.”

“Hey, we’re not in a hurry,” she said with a smile. “If you want to see the whole damn island, we’ll wait until you do before leaving. Now go take a nap.”

“Really, Lisa. I’ll be…” a yawn took away the last word.

She gave me a blank stare. “Go take a nap or I’ll have to spank you.” I sucked in a deep breath at the dangerously seductive gleam in her eyes.

“Fine, but what will you be doing when I’m sleeping?” I asked.

“Just check in at the yacht, speak to the captain and then come right back here.”

“Okay.” I undressed and crawled into bed. Lisa approached the side of the bed and sat beside me. Leaning over, she dropped a kiss on my forehead.

“Call your mom and let her know you’re okay,” she told me.

I nodded. “Okay.”

She smiled. “I’m so glad you agreed to marry me, Jennie. There’s no way I could have let you marry that fool.”

I opened my mouth to respond but she kissed me. “Go to sleep.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Despite feeling tired, I couldn’t fall asleep. I tossed and turned in the bed for almost twenty-minutes before I decided napping was a lost cause. I got out of bed and called my mom instead. She wanted to know all the details of what happened between Lisa and me. Once more, I had to remind her about boundaries.

“Sweetheart, we’re two women,” she said and I imagined her rolling her eyes. “You can talk to me about everything. If she’s as __skilled__ as her father, and something tells me she is, then you are having an amazing time in your honeymoon so far. I bet if she were a boy you’d be pregnant by now!”

“Mooom!” I cried. Lisa and I had had sex multiple times already, so technically she wasn’t wrong, but this was my mother saying that and I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“You’re such a prude,” she chided.

“I’m just glad now Marco won’t bother Lisa about her marrying to get her inheritance,” I said. “That’s quite a low blow to have such a stipulation around one’s inheritance.”

“What are you talking about, dear?” Mom asked. “Lisa received the trust fund portion of her inheritance three years ago. And, she handled it well, might I add. She built a hotel in the Bahamas that’s thriving.”

“What? You must be mistaken.”

“I’m positive, dear. Marco was so proud of her and bragged that his daughter had his business shrewdness.”

_Shock rocked me. Had Lisa lied to me? But, why would she do that? “Oh, I must have been mistaken then. Look, Mom, I’ve to go. I’ll talk to you soon.”_

“Okay, hon. And if you need any advice about—” I hung up the phone before she could continue.

Thoughts racing through my mind, I dug through my bag for a dress to wear. I slipped it over my head along with a pair of sandals and grabbed my purse. I had no idea where I was going, but I was certain someone would be able to guide me to Lisa if I asked. I needed to find Lisa and find out what was going on between us and why she had lied to me.

Once the elevator took me to the lobby, I was marching my way to the front desk to ask for directions when I halted. Lisa who was supposed to have been at the dock was leaning against the top of the table. Her head was close to Irene’s as they pored over whatever it is they had between them while talking. Irene said something and she threw back her head and laughed. I never considered myself much of a jealous person, but I supposed that was exactly what I felt seeing them.

Years of insecurity punched me in the gut. I did a double take before she could spot me and headed for the elevator. I held my breath she wouldn’t notice me. She didn’t. _Why would she notice me anyway when she has the gorgeous Irene in front of her?_


	10. Chapter 10

Back in our suite, I slammed the door shut and started to pace. I didn’t know what to do, but I was trying to calm down before she appeared. The last thing I wanted to do was fly off the handle. She had promised to love and cherish me till death do us part but I knew she didn’t mean it. I had no reason to be upset with her but I was. 

Damn right I was!

The door opened and I tried to calm down before she found me. I was standing in the living room when she entered.

“Jennie, is everything okay?” I turned to her, intending to tell her everything was quite fine. Then I remembered how she had married me under false pretenses. What else had she lied about?

“Why did you marry me?” I blurted out.

“What?”

“I asked why you married me? This isn’t about some damn inheritance, is it? Why did you lie to me?”

She sighed. “You spoke to my dad?”

I shook my head. “I spoke to my mom who confirmed you lied.”

“Let me explain.” She tried to calm me down.

Except that now I had started I couldn’t stop. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into something so crazy. And then you brought me here where God knows how many women you’ve taken in this very room.”

She scowled at me. “What are you talking about? I haven’t taken any women here.”

“That’s right because she already works here.”

“Jennie, you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m talking about Irene. Why would you want me over her? I’m not stupid. How are you connected to her? What are you not telling me?”

“I’m not involved with Irene!” she denied. “She’s simply the front desk agent.”

“Then what were you two talking about just now?” she blinked. “You saw us?”

“I wanted to go out and spotted you from the lobby.” I said giving her my best glare.

She gave a long sigh and walked over to me. I tried to ward her off but she took me by the arms and kissed me. As mad as I was at her, I wasn’t immune to her kisses. I had melted in her arms by the time she stopped the kiss.

“I love you, Jennie,” she said with a smile. “I thought you would have figured out that from yesterday.”

“You love me?” I asked in surprise.

“Yes. I’ve known for a while now and to be honest the morning we ran into each other at your ex’s apartment, I had been about to offer him money to leave you alone so I could woo you.”

“Are you being serious?”

“You bet, I am.”

I shook my head. “But, I don’t understand. You never said anything about how you felt.”

“You were younger. I had to wait for you to grow up. I knew you had a crush on me, but I wanted to know it was the real thing. I was willing to wait on that. Our parents knew the real reason I married you was because I love you so they didn’t protest to the wedding.”

“Oh.” I had no idea what else to say. “That still doesn’t explain why you were in the lobby just now chatting up Irene.”

“Now you’re going to ruin the surprise,” she groaned. “Irene was helping me organize a nice intimate dinner between us. She’s nothing but a worker, baby. You’re perfect for me the way you are and I don’t want anyone else.” she seemed so sincere I couldn’t doubt her.

I threw my hands around her and planted my lips on her. “I love you too,” I moaned. “I loved you for so long.”

She kissed me back, spreading her hands over my ass squeezing and releasing it, before slipping her hands under the hem of my dress. She sucked my tongue into her mouth and I clung to her when she pushed a hand into my underwear and found my center.

“Perfect,” she said kissing my face. “I love the way you get in my arms. You’re so freaking wet already, baby and I love that. I love you.” she continued rubbing me until we were too bothered and needed more. We tore at each other clothes before she lifted me off bringing me over to the couch and sitting with me on her lap. She kissed my nipples, making me stand on the couch with my legs spread on both sides of her head. I sat slowly on her face, and clung to the back of the sofa. Lisa sucked my flesh into her mouth, clutching both my thighs. She licked and tongued me until my legs trembled and became unsupportive. Only then did she pull me back to sit down on her lap again. Two fingers, then three slid into me and I moaned at the nice tight fit.

“So tight, Jennie.” She kissed me again. “Ride my fingers, baby.”

And I did. Gripping her shoulder, I rode her long digits bouncing my ass up and down. My inner muscles tightened, and she smirked at me. She kissed my neck, my breasts and thrust her hand upward so she slid deeper inside me. “Yes baby! That’s it!” she encouraged me.

Sensing how close I was to the edge, I moved faster, slamming my ass down into her hand. I felt her chuckle beneath me like a second before my climax bore down on me. I clung to her, a smile on my face from my delicious climax. When I came back to, I was lying against her chest.

“That was amazing,” she murmured, stroking my damp back. “You don’t have to worry about me and other women, Jennie. I didn’t wait for so long for you only to screw up. You mean too much to me.” she kissed her chin with a smile.

“I’m so happy but there’s one thing, Lili.”

She groaned. “What now? Do you want me to introduce you to Irene’s partner so you know how much I’m not into her?”

I giggled and shook my head. “I believe you about Irene. That’s not it.”

“Then what?”

“Well…how do you feel about sex toys?”

She threw her head back laughing then cupped my chin and stared into my eyes. “I guess you didn’t find the chest under the bed, huh?”

“Chest?” My eyebrows rose at the implication.

“Oh, baby. I think we might be late for dinner tonight.” She smirked giving my bottom a quick slap.

“Lisa!” I laughed.

That was the moment I knew that I would never regret the day I said __“I do”__ to her.

** **THE END** **


End file.
